


ybzy16

by Pancaker



Category: The Avengers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-19 22:51:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20217604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pancaker/pseuds/Pancaker





	ybzy16

第十六章

Tony说，他该回家了。

小龙王子只是停顿了一下身子，他甚至连眸子里的情绪都没有一丝波动，Peter仍然撒娇般地将Tony压制在身下，神色自若道：

“好的，什么时候回来？”

“……不回来了。”

那一刻，缠在自己身上的甜腻气息瞬间变得冰冷僵硬起来。

Peter亮闪闪的眼眸本充斥着略带酣醉和兴奋的光芒，Tony就这样看着Peter的眼神里的爱意逐渐被怔愣吞噬，最终变成强制镇定的慌乱。

Tony看着这样的Peter，轻轻叹了口气，然后什么也没说地伸出手摸了摸Peter的头顶。

实际上，Tony是了解Peter的心思的。

从Peter主动要求标记他，或者是更早，在成年礼上Peter用那样炙热的眼神凝视他的时候，Tony或许就已经知道Peter的心思，只是不愿在心里正视它罢了。

Peter早已不是契约使然，而是真正将他看作自己的王妃——也就是说，面前的这位斯摩喀星龙王子喜欢上了耳斯星的一等上将。

不是Peter喜欢Tony，而是龙王子喜欢人类将军——正因为这层关系完整地铺在他们身上，所以Tony强迫自己只能也必须只能看到这一点。

Peter借由酒劲，想要与他捅破这层关系的意图，聪明的天才上将又怎能不知道，所以Tony必须提醒他，他得提醒Peter他们当初订好的约定，他帮助小龙王子获得最终的胜利，而小龙王子需要帮助他回到耳斯星。

而其他的事情，并不在他一开始的范围之内。

Peter静静看着Tony，他僵硬着脖颈任由Tony把手掌停在他的头上，他就这样愣愣地看着Tony很久，似乎想要在对方的脸上找到谎言的意味。

但是Tony曾经是个很优秀的商人，无论心中的情绪怎样翻江倒海，他就是能面不改色，即使此刻他的心脏也在胸腔里狂跳着，Tony仍然是那副真实而认真的表情。

别闹了。

Peter年少无知就罢，你可不能这么幼稚，Tony Stark。

Tony暗自缓缓咂了一下舌，不知道是自我催眠还是逃避地在心里告诫着自己。

他们维持这样的姿势很久，直到窗外一颗绚烂的烟花绽放在黑色幕布般的上空，那是庆祝战争胜利的节目，传彻整个天空的声响让Tony受到小小的惊吓，回过神的下一秒，他的唇便被一个柔软触感的物什覆了上去。

这是他们之间，从意义上来说的，第一个吻。

成年礼上的当然不叫做吻，那是龙族的特定习俗；他发情那次情不自禁也不是吻，只是在生理作用中下意识的行动；可这次的，是个真实的吻，小龙王子带着满腔肉眼可见的爱意压抑着侵袭过来，Tony可以品尝到残存在唇齿间浓浓的醇厚葡萄酒的味道。

津液相互交织，Peter灵巧的舌尖没有什么技巧地舔舐过Tony的唇舌，他固执地想要堵住每一个缝隙，在强制性接吻的过程中发出水渍碰撞的声音。

Tony想要推开Peter，但他一时间竟然没有做到，Peter的压制接吻带来他信息素萌动是一方面，他一瞬间的心软又是另一方面。

毕竟，Peter溢着醉意的眼眸里，是显而易见的、星星点点的难过。

“您不可以不回来，Stark先生……”

他总算结束了这一吻，Peter红了眼，带着属于Peter Parker对Tony Stark的独特凶狠瞪着身下的Tony，随后又忽然无助又慌乱地将气场软了下去。

“您怎么，您不可以不回来……您是我的王妃啊Stark先生……”

Peter几乎是在低声恳求了，Tony心中微微颤抖了一下，他扭过头去，静静地看着闪烁在窗外的花火。

“不，Peter……”

Tony轻声道。

“契约里我只说过我会帮助你成王，没说过要做你的王妃。”

或许是Tony平静没有一丝波澜的语气，又或许是极其官方的话语，它们让Peter猛地抬起了头，就这样不可置信地瞪着眼睛看着扭过头去的Tony，急切中直接捏着他的下巴将他的眼神调转回来。

Tony的眼睛清明，这让Peter心痛。

“原来……”Peter艰难地说道。“您仍然只把它当做是……一场契约？”

“……”

Tony几不可察地黯淡了眼眸。

“是的，小龙王子。”

小胡子男人称得上是毫不留情地说出告别的话语，就像是在和一个普通朋友说再见那样平常：

“我该回家了。”

时间似乎就在这一刻静止了，然而只不过是烟花停止了绽放、Peter停止了动作，他低下头一动不动，只能听到小龙王子的呼吸声，而Tony则静静地等待着Peter说些什么。

心里像有几十只鼓在敲，脑子里的混乱程度并不输于角斗试的那一刻，Tony把它归于自己喝了不少酒的缘故，他躺在Peter的身子下胡思乱想，就连自己的身体变化也感觉不到。

等到Tony震惊发现自己的腺体在发涨的时候，他的右手被撑在自己上方的Peter以十指相扣的方式握住了。

“Stark先生……”

Peter呢喃般地称呼他，他的语气平静到不能再平静，龙族王子屈下身子将头埋在Tony的颈窝处，冷下眼眸嗅着他的小雏菊香气。

“您只说您要回去……”

Peter的左手伸进垂在Tony腰际的衣服里。

“没说不做我的王妃。”

这番颇为现学现用的话语确实吓到了小胡子男人。Tony猛地想要起身，却被Peter摁在床间动弹不得，他眯起眼睛问道：“……谁告诉你……引起我的发情期的方法的？”

“御医。”Peter言简意赅，他着迷地用唇从Tony好看的脖颈一寸一寸磨到Tony的嘴角，在感觉到Tony的挣扎后轻声嘘了一下。

“我说的不对吗？Stark先生……您没说过不做我的王妃。”Peter说道。“既然如此，我与我的王妃做这件事情，没有问题吧？”

Tony当然知道Peter的用意——他想用王妃这个身份把自己留下来，他想通过一场性爱将两人之间的纽带缠得更紧，他想以这种最直接的方法宣誓，Peter Parker认定的是这个伴侣。

“……Peter……”

Tony皱着眉，他看着上方一脸倔强和坚定的Peter，轻轻叹了口气。

“你知道吗，你迟早会成为斯摩喀星的王。”

Tony说道。“你是龙族的王，我仅仅是一个普通的人类omega。我们种族不同，地位不同，家乡不同，你迟早会需要一个更好的王妃，而那个王妃不可能是我。”

这些话Tony早就想说了，在最一开始的时候，他能给斯摩喀星带来好处，获得合理身份加上过家家般将他认做王妃无可厚非，可如今所有事情都已解决，再由他霸占这个位置，未免太不成熟。

Tony这样想着，他张口又想对这件事说些什么，却被红着眼睛的小龙王子全数打断、堵在了口中。

Peter说：“可我爱的是你。”

可我爱的是你。

Peter就这样说了，他就这样脱口而出，少年急切心性让他难以更多遣词造句，只能把自己一片真心最简单地交代出来。

可我爱的是你。

Peter……爱他。

Tony愣愣地看着熟悉又陌生的天花板。他已经躺在这里许多次了，发情时被小龙王子抱回来，刺伤时被小龙王子弄过来养伤，这里是Peter的房间，他却跟主人来得一样勤。

Peter的眼神从来都很明显，少年年轻不懂得控制如此浓烈的感情，Tony又怎么可能不知道，但只要Peter不亲口说出来，他就必须装作不知道，因为那对Peter没有任何好处。

可Peter……是爱他的。

Tony愣着神细细用视线描绘着Peter房间房顶的花纹，他似乎想了很多很多事情，又似乎什么也没想。

直到最后，就像是放任般的，Tony合上了眼睛。

这个夜晚，是小雏菊香和粉红色的。

他终究是舍不得拒绝Peter，尤其在很久以前做出这个决定，并且亲耳听到小龙王子的告白之后，Tony更是难以拒绝Peter埋在他胸前抬起头来的那一刻的眼神。

他在少年的身下喘息，龙的本性让Peter本无经验却饱含技巧，小龙王子动作温柔却仍然险些让他昏迷过去，Tony迷乱地扭动着腰，换来Peter更为激动的相应。

Tony被顶得一颤一颤，他伸出一只手，缓缓抚摸着Peter的脸颊，一字一顿说道：

“答，答应我，Peter……”

即使一个深入让Tony倒吸一口气，他仍然倔强地想要说完这句话：

“克莉丝汀……会是个好王妃。”

身后的巨大停顿一秒后，犹如惩罚般再次猛烈地抽插起来。不敌于龙族惊人的体力和战斗力，Tony苦苦哀求却仍在第三次晕厥过去。

确定Tony软塌塌的身子再无体力翻身下床，小龙王这才满足。他细心地为两人擦拭好身子，紧紧地搂住闭着眼睛均匀呼吸的Tony，在对方已经充血的唇上再印下一吻才躺到Tony的身边。

“您是我的……”

Peter喃喃道。

“我不会让您走……”

——————————————————

天刚破晓。

东方的天空翻起鱼肚白，在它的映衬下地平线那一端闪耀的晨曦光显得格外耀眼，带着暖洋洋的金橙色。皇都早市早已有勤劳的市民再次建造起来，他们的脸上大多洋溢着笑容，似乎也懂得一个新的时代即将来临。

自皇子派取得胜利后，从其他星系来往的飞船立刻变得愈来愈多，想要巴结新主、试探情报的星球领导人企图以最快速度与龙皇子保持联系，唯一的皇都飞船起停场刹那间繁忙起来。

“你是哪来的？”

原本看守皇都飞船起停场的长老院派Ethan将军被强制回家养老，一条年轻小龙中将临时代替了这个职位，他边啃面包边拦下了想要走进起停场的一条龙，那边还有新的星际友人等他去接待。

小中将苦恼地挠了挠头，他随意道：“通行证拿出来。”

戴着斗篷的龙点点头，被斗篷遮住的龙角在帆布下一颤一颤的，他翻翻口袋拿出一张皇室通行证，立刻让小中将一边惊呼一边跳了起来。

“您，您是皇子殿下……？”

“嘿，听着孩子。这是王子殿下交代的秘密任务。”斗篷龙神秘道。“所以我才会这么早过来。”

战争刚刚结束，总会有那么一些需要解决的事情不便大声宣扬的。小中将了解地点点头，恭敬地放斗篷龙走了进去。

斗篷龙的步伐很缓慢，走路姿势也不太对劲，但好在方向坚定，没一会儿就消失在小中将的视野里。小中将挠挠头，忙把最后一口面包塞到嘴里跑去接待其他星际友人。

斗篷龙走的很稳重，他一边走，一边想着其他的事情。他想起了那天与路易斯老人的交流，就算是对方的表情他还历历在目：

路易斯缓慢地说：“您仍要那样做吗？”

听到这个问题，Tony敛去了笑容。小胡子男人就这样看着白胡子的老人，他明亮的蜜棕色眼眸里一开始盈着试探和犹豫，接着就像是想起了什么事情般，逐渐被某种坚定所代替。

“当然。”

Tony回答，他冷静地点点头。

“我必须那样做。”

他必须那样做。

这是他的任务，也是他的私心。他可耻地想要通过这样让自己那可笑的责任心变得好受些，如果他不想下辈子活在自责中，他就必须回去，无论会遇到怎么样的困难。

眼前又闪过Peter那张受伤难过的脸，斗篷龙黯淡了眸色。直到他走到最偏僻的一个位置之后，他面对着面前的一辆全新的银白色、完全属于耳斯星科技冷硬风格的飞船，摘下帽子，两个龙角形状的硬纸壳应声落地。

Tony举起一管容器，那里是一种血红色的、介于液体与固体之间的试剂，透明的容器管上贴着写有“Stark”的标签。

他看着这搜飞船，又看了看手里的这管珍贵的试验品，Tony猛地眯起了眸子，摁下飞船门旁的按钮，冷静地看着它的门缓缓开启。

Tony一步一步登上飞船，他最后回头看了一眼身后的晨曦光芒，和不断有飞行工具从宽阔的场地从宇宙来、又向宇宙飞去的场景。

“该算账了。” 

Tony冷冷说道，他在飞船的显示器上打下几个字。

【介质：Stark.

轨道：自定义.

目的地：耳斯.】


End file.
